A display screen is one of the most important input/output devices of a mobile terminal, and may consume a lot of power of the mobile terminal.
In order to reduce the power consumption of a display screen, the display screen can be switched between a screen-on state and a screen-off state. When the display screen is switched from the screen-off state to the screen-on state, a display area of the display screen will be operated for displaying.